In the field of tables there is a great need to fold the legs towards the surface to allow, for example, piles of tables to be transported with less bulk. Fold-away legs can also be applied more generally to all furniture made up of a support surface supported, indeed, by such legs.
Nevertheless, particularly in the field of tables to be used in meetings, restaurants or group meeting halls, which must frequently be set up or removed and the put back, it is suitable to have fold-away legs which are easy to maneuver, suitable for allowing many tables to be piled up. Stability of the support surface and a good aesthetic result are non-negligible elements.
Currently, the market offers fold-away legs included in complex structures hinged below the support surfaces. Other structures, besides frequently having a non-negligible bulk, are equipped with complicated leverages to be actuated both in the opening and closing step.
Frequently, moreover, fold-away structures associated with legs for support surfaces, currently on the market, significantly weigh down the furniture.
<Tubular fold-away legs for support surfaces representing the closest state of the art of the present invention are known from documents CH--A-690641 and US-A-3491706 and comprise a joint provided with an helicolidal spring which is housed inside of the joint and exerts its force in an axial direction to maintain complementary surfaces of the joint in engagement one inside the other.>